


Making Nice

by CallMeGrace101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Gratsu - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, One-Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeGrace101/pseuds/CallMeGrace101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erza has had enough of Natsu and Gray's uproarious brawls.<br/>So, she traps the rivals in a closet for two hours.<br/>Will they obey her wishes? Or, will something much more occur?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Nice

"Get outta my way, ya crazy pyro bastard!" 

"You hit me first, you creepy ice-breath nudist!" 

The day had started out like no other for the Fairy Tail guild: calm sane conversation, which eventually erupted into drunken brawls and chaotic shouting matches. 

Of course, this turn of events included Natsu and Gray.

It seemed no one was safe from the fiery infernos and tendrils of ice that were shot around the room, since they didn't always hit their intended target. Somehow, despite the insanity, Gray had managed to remain fully clothed, and Natsu...well, he was still at it.

However, there _was_ someone present to end the pointless fight.

Smacking her iron-clad fist down, Erza stood, turning on her heel to face the rivals.

"That is _ENOUGH_!" True to her magic, Erza's command had stabbed the commotion right in the heart; everyone stopped in their tracks, some in mid-sentence, fearing the might of the weapons mage.

Titania strode over to the boys, picking each up by the collars of their shirts, carrying them with ease. Her eyes scanned the room, and settled on a man with long, light green hair. "Freed. Come with me please." The swordsman blinked in surprise, but left his Thunder Legion comrades, who mirrored his puzzled expression. Erza stalked down a hall, her armor being the only thing that pierced the silence. "Hey, what's the big idea?!" Natsu exclaimed. "QUIET," The redhead commanded. She stopped at a broom closet, and dropped the two inside, slamming the door and locking it. Erza turned to Freed. "I want you to place some runes on this closet. It should be soundproof, and blast-proof, if you would." Freed nodded, and hesitantly drew his sword, pointing the tip at the ground. "Very well. May I ask why those particular requests?" Erza frowned, folding her arms. "I want those two to learn to make nice. I've deduced that seclusion is the best tactic. For now, at least," She ended, a note of doubt in her tone. As he drew the runes, Erza looked even more troubled. He glanced at the armored woman. "Perhaps we should check on them in an hour or so," he suggested quietly. The weapon's mage smiled, and nodded to him curtly. "Alright, the wear-off point can be at that moment. Thank you for your help, Freed." The runes mage said nothing, but followed Erza as the runes etched themselves into the wood, and vanished.

\-----------------------------

Gray had long ago given up on escape. He knew of the runes on the other side of the door; any mage in Fairy Tail could sense Freed's work. He slumped against the wall, trying to keep his distance, despite the small space. Natsu, of course, still hacked at the door, shouting empty threats at Erza. "Would you quit already? Jeez, I'm tryin' to sleep over here!" Gray said monotonously. Natsu turned with a growl, glaring at the ice mage. "You don't understand. I can't be in small spaces with anyone right now!" Gray's eyebrow rose. "Oh really? And why is that?" He asked, smirking mischievously. Natsu cringed, inhaling sharply, gripping the sides of his head. " _Not_ _now_ ," he muttered. The amused grin faded from the ice mage's face. "What's wrong with y-!" The Dragon Slayer snarled, throwing Gray back, pinning him against a wall. He grasped at Gray's throat, effectively choking him. Onyx met stormy blue. Gray reached up, whacking Natsu upside the head. "Natsu, what the hell?!" Gray exclaimed angrily as he was released. Natsu staggered backwards, falling to his knees, where he curled up, burying his face in his hands . The ice mage stared at his rival in surprise. The Dragon Slayer twitched and writhed, growling as if he was in pain. The ravenette crouched, tilting his head, only to recoil in shock.

Natsu, the last person who would ever express it, had fear in his wide, trembling eyes. "Natsu? Man, are you okay?" Gray spoke cautiously. "Go away!" Natsu hissed. Gray's eyes narrowed. "C'mon! Don't be so thick-headed all the time! I just wanna help you, dammit!" Natsu growled louder, attempting to sock the ice mage hard in the stomach. "If you wanna help, stay far, _far_ away from me!" Natsu snapped. The enunciation in 'far' made Gray tense up. The fire mage never showed desperation; but he sounded very much so in his words. The cold wizard sighed, scooting around to face his rival. He reached out, and rapped his fist lightly on the rosette's head. Natsu's head whipped up, his eyes staring at Gray in bewilderment. Gray smirked. "Get it through that ash-brain of yours. I'm not stoppin' until you tell me what's wrong."

The rosette's gaze was hooded. "You're not going anywhere?" He repeated shakily. The ice mage grinned. "Damn straight." Natsu began to chuckle mischievously under his breath. "Good," he rasped as he faced the ravenette, "because I won't let you."  

The boy's eyes narrowed, his pupils slitting like a cat's. Natsu crawled forward, while Gray stumbled back, his startled eyes never leaving the rosette's. Suddenly, Gray felt his back hit the wall. Natsu snickered, straddling him by the waist. "G-get off, you fucker!" Natsu barked out a laugh. "I can have that arranged," he murmured huskily. Gray shivered at the lust that emanated from the Dragon Slayer's voice, a small sound escaping his throat before he could stop it. Natsu leaned closer, his breath whispering around Gray's collarbone, where his tongue lashed out, giving a long, languishing lick up the side of the ice mage's neck. Gray let out a shuddering gasp, biting his lip. "Natsu..you've done it now." He whispered. Gray yanked Natsu back, snarled lustfully, and crashed his lips against the fire mage's, thrusting his own tongue into the searing heat of Natsu's mouth. The fire mage growled, tangling his fingers into the ebony locks, tugging roughly as he crashed his groin into his partner's. Gray groaned, which triggered Natsu to make a rumbling noise in his throat, similar to a purr. He pulled back, trailing nips and licks down the ice mage's jaw, and down his neck, sucking at the trembling pulse, which awarded him with a stifled whimper. "Shit.." The cold wizard hissed. Natsu snickered. "I'm really that good, aren't I?" Gray's jaw went taut. Natsu thrust off his vest and Gray's shirt, leaning in so that their chests brushed maddeningly slow. "Tease," Gray growled weakly. "Give me..more..dammit!" Natsu kissed him. "I love to hear you beg." He reached down, and ripped off the ice mage's pants and briefs. Gray shivered, feeling the cold air hit his erection. Natsu caught the tiny pearl of clear fluid, letting it linger on his tongue. Suddenly, he groaned, which mutated into a pleased, lustful snarl, engulfing Gray's member entirely. Gray cried out loudly, pressing Natsu down onto him, bucking up into the scorching heat of the fire breather's throat. Natsu moaned, scraping his teeth harshly against the hard skin. His eyes stared up into the ice mage's. Gray bit his lip, moaning at the scene. _So..damn..sexy.._ Gray managed to conclude in the haze of his thoughts.

All of a sudden, Natsu tilted his head, burying the ravenette's cock in such a foreign angle, Gray shouted, and came in violent spurts into Natsu's waiting mouth. Natsu pulled back, gasping for breath. A tiny sliver of pale cum dripped from the corner of his mouth. Gray stared at the rosette, blushing crimson. Natsu stared at him with an erotic smirk. His onyx eyes bore into Gray's stormy seas. Natsu sat back on his heels, fiddling with his belt. As it came undone, Gray watched with wide, stunned eyes as it and the flame print boxers pooled at Natsu's feet. The Dragon Slayer lunged forward, molding his lips into Gray's as he ground his cock into the ice wizard's. "N-Natsu!" Gray cried. Natsu kept his gaze locked on Gray as he stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them. Gray watched him with half-lidded eyes, biting his lower lip. Natsu reached down, and shoved three of his fingers into the tiny opening. Gray choked on a cry, arching his back in pain. "Don't tense up," Natsu growled. "I'm not waiting." The Dragon Slayer smirked, feeling the ice mage relax. He retracted them slowly, and rammed right back in. The fire mage did this until he grinned at the sight of the ravenette frotting against his hand. Gray hissed in protest at the loss. He then moaned, as his eyes caught sight of the beast that was going to tear him apart. "I know, babe," Natsu purred. "But, I'm not gonna hurt 'cha...too badly." Gray was to enveloped in his lust to make any sort of defense to his pride at the name; In fact, he realized, he was rather turned on by the comment. "When are y-you--!!!" Natsu thrust violently into Gray, causing both to let out a loud bellow of profanity. Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray, pulling the ravenette up to sit in his lap as he repeatedly crashed into the ice mage. Natsu moaned at the look on Gray's face; his mouth hung open, eyes shut tight, his cheeks flushed sakura, and sweat beading up on his pale skin. Gray's thick bangs were pasted to his forehead, which Natsu brushed aside. Gray wrapped his legs around Natsu's waist, digging his nails into the tan flesh of his rival's back, as if the thought of not doing so meant he'd drift away into his own ecstasy.

The sounds of crashing skin, strings of swearing, and whispers of names ricocheted off of the walls of the room. A muskiness hung in the air, the only signal to the current event that was taking place in the storage room, unbeknownst to the people beyond it. For now, only the two rivals shared the enormous amount of sensuality.  

 

"Damn, you're tight," Natsu whispered. His dark eyes glinted with a fiery want that made Gray tremble. "C-close.." Gray mumbled. Natsu reached between them, pumping the leaking shaft roughly. He suddenly aimed himself so he slammed into the bundle of nerves that made Gray scream.  The ice mage howled at the overwhelming pleasure. "GNNGH! NATSU!!" Gray exploded against the rosette; in turn, Natsu snarled, feeling himself come into the tight passage. The two held each other in an embrace for what seemed to be eternity, until Natsu pulled out, kissing Gray gently as he did so, cupping the pale cheek. Gray hummed in response to the tenderness. "Wh-what does this m-mean, exactly?" Gray whispered in between pants. Natsu smiled softly, pecking the ravenette on the forehead. "You're my mate. No ifs or buts about it. And," He chuckled and blushed as he said it, "the obvious...I love you." Gray's eyes widened. "R-really? I-I think I do too. But you're still an idiot." Natsu flashed his signature toothy grin. "You mean _your_ idiot." Gray laughed. "Sure."

When Erza went to check on the two, Happy decided to tag along. She opened the door, peering inside. When her eyes caught sight of them, Erza felt her jaw drop to the floor.

Natsu and Gray slept side by side. Somehow, the ice mage was still fully dressed. Natsu had his arm around Gray's waist, and Gray had his around Natsu's back. Erza turned as scarlet as the namesake for her hair.

Meanwhile, Happy watched with his ever-present creepy smirk, snickering behind his paws. "Ooh, they're in LOOVE!"

Suddenly, Natsu held Gray closer, growling. " _Mine."_   Titania gulped, trying to collect herself. "W-well, this is certainly a...pleasant development." Happy held up a camera lacrima, to which Erza snatched it from the sneaky cat's paws and shattered it in her clawed metal hand. She glared down at the Exceed. "Don't even think about it, Happy," She warned. Wendy and Carla joined them, staring at the blue cat and the weapons mage. "What's all the commotion ab-" OH, MY!" Carla exclaimed loudly, interrupting the Sky Maiden. The two caught sight of the boys. Wendy gasped, blushing. 

Suddenly, the two awoke, and, seeing their visitors, jumped away from each other. "Uh-we-um-" Gray sputtered. Happy cackled wildly, soaring around their heads. "Natsu and Gray LOOVE each other!" He cried in amusement. Natsu smirked, "You got that right, lil' buddy!" He grabbed Gray by the shoulders and smashed his lips against the ravenette's, kissing him voraciously. Erza smacked a hand over Carla and Wendy's eyes. "Honestly!" She exclaimed, glaring at the two half-heartedly. "Keep it PG, please! They're too young!" "For your information, I am much older than you in cat y-" "WE'RE LEAVING!! Girls, keep your eyes CLOSED!" The four retreated, just as the make-out began to intensify.

\------END------ 

                        


End file.
